The Immortal and The Restless
The Immortal and The Restless is a mini soap-opera TV series found in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. An episode of this series appears after each shift is complete. Each episode is typically about the troubles of a vampire and his spouse, in a struggle with their love relationship. Actors & Characters *Amber Lee Connors as Claire *Christopher McCullough as Vlad Episodes Night 1 Another day, another dramatic entry in the lives of Vlad and his distressed mistress. Where will they go? What will they do? All that and more, happening now. - Announcer Clara I tell you! The Baby isn't mine! - Vlad Count, I tell you that it is! You're the only vampire I've ever loved, and the baby turns his bottles in to powdered milk. - Claire That doesn't mean anything! - Vlad He sleeps on the ceiling fan. - Claire Upright, or upside down? - Vlad What does it matter? You need to be part of your son's life! - Claire I am an old man, Clara. I can't be a father. - Vlad Well than at least pay your child support, you deadbeat! - Claire Will Vlad and his mistress find common ground? Tune in next time. - Announcer Night 2 As the sun sets, so also does another chapter in the saga of love lost, between Vlad and his distressed mistress. Can they be reconciled? Can their love rise again? That and more! Happening now. - Announcer Clara, the baby isn't mine! - Vlad It is, Vlad! They had trouble catching him in the nursery today. - Claire So what? Lots of kids get hyper and run around and stuff. - Vlad They had to knock him out of the air with a broom! - Claire I have to go. - Vlad They're going to dock your paychecks. - Claire They can't do that, I'm a vampire. I don't get paychecks! - Vlad You work the graveyard shift at the Fry Me Taco. Don't lie to me! - Claire Oh the humanity! When will the heartbreak end? When will these two ships passing in the night rekindle their long lost love? Tune in tomorrow to find out. - Announcer Night 4 As the moon rises, so also rises the tension between scorn lovers. - Announcer Clara, it is not my baby. - Vlad Vlad, you suck. - Claire Wait, was that a vampire joke? That was so lame, Clara. Like I haven't heard that a million times. - Vlad Okay, well how's this? I'm taking the car!- Claire The joke's on you, it's a rental! - Vlad Well the joke's on you, I set the thermostat to 90 before I left. - Claire Good! I like it warm. - Vlad Good! Because I also set the house on fire! - Claire How will it all end? The passion! The tension! The intrigue! Tune in tomorrow for the exciting conclusion! - Announcer Night 5 Note: This episode only happens during the fake/good ending. As the trees sway in the wind, so also do emotions sway between star crossed lovers. - Announcer You burned down my house? - Vlad You call that a house? It was like a morgue in there. - Claire I may be undead, but you're heartless. - Vlad You need to see your son! - Claire The baby isn't mine! - Vlad He ate the cat! - Claire Sounds like something he got from your side of the family. - Vlad Well then, I'm keeping the diamond ring. - Claire The joke's on you, I found it in a kid's meal. - Vlad You bought a kids meal? Oh Vlad! - Claire Clara! -Vlad *Vlad and Clara make out* As the hair on the back of a cat stands up straight, so also does the love between Vlad and Clara stand up against all obstacles, but what about the baby? What about the bad child support? Stay tuned next season for all those answers, and more. -Announcer Trivia * The name is a play-on-words of the soap opera "The Young and the Restless", however the similarities between the two don't go far beyond that. * This TV show, seems to have connections back at the original FNaF games. * The song that plays during the beginning is called "Dramatic Soap Opera". ** The music in The Immortal and The Restless is also reused in the Real/True Ending. Category:Sister Location